fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Francisco Melo
Francisco Melo is an infamous S-Class Dark Mage of the Fraus Lumen Guld. He is normally referred to as simply Melo by his comrades. Melo is recognized as one of Fraus Lumen's most powerful ''mages. He is widely known by the moniker '''Death's Horseman' (ぢす す ほうせまん Disusu Hoseman) for his skill and cold mentality in battle . Melo is said to have a glare that would intimidate even the most confident of young mages and that his killing intent is almost palpable. He is partnered with Blair Priscilla. Appearance From first glance, Melo's distinct androgynous appearance is evident. He has very pale skin and flowing long jet black hair which he combs behind his head. Also he has emotionless black eyes. Melo is rather tall, standing at a good 6 foot 1 inch; thus towering over his partner-in-crime, Blair. He has a very slim body type, which would normally described as "scrawny" by most. Despite the lack of muscles, he is, in fact in very good physical shape.Melo's outfit was made to suit his style of fighting. He sports a customized top that only reach halfway down his abdomen over a plain white shirt. Along with that, he wears a pair of light colored pants that stop a bit after his ankle. In addition, Melo has a pair of simple formal black shoes. Or in some cases he wears nearly knee high boots.Note that Melo hides his magic needles within his clothing. For example the pinheads on his color are actually pin-headed needles he could use to kill an enemy in an instant if need be. Melo tends to have a rather calm look on his face, but in anger he makes it more then apparent that he is not pleased. Personality Contrary to his androgynous appearance, Melo exbits no feminime traits or anything of the sort. He is a serious person, one that does not take part in comedy or any such things. At the same time, he's not a suffocating person and is easy to be around. As a result of his serious disposition, he takes each and every job seriously and does things thoroughly. Being in a high class Dark Guild, Melo is subjected to taking on very dangerous and often times secrective requests, many that would be illegal for any legal guild. Also, Melo does not believe in unnecessary cruely as it is "unsightly". True to his moniker, Melo can take the lives of men without any hesitation if they are a threat. Along with that is his signature killing intent that sends shivers up the spines of many. Melo's killing intent can be so strong that one could feel it as clearly as a strong breeze on a summer's day. He is one person you do not want to anger, as you will pay for it dearly. The Dark mage also keeps his partner, Blair, in check. She is known to have a bit of a maniacal side which is levied out by the cold and stern persona of Melo. He tolerates Blair for the most part, but that's as far as it goes. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Transformation (変身魔法, Henshin Mahō):' 'Levitation Magic (空中浮遊魔法, Kūchūfuyū Mahō):''' '''Enhanced Speed: Master Marksman: Skilled Assassin: Skilled Tactician: Equipment Trivia *His appearance is based off of Illumi Zoldyck from Hunter x Hunter. Category:Fraus Lumen Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Zicoihno Category:Ash9876 Category:Holder-Mage